narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jet Uzumaki
Jet Uzumaki/Uzumaki Rouge (ジェットうずまき) Literally meaning "Scream/Shout" Background When Jet was young he was unsure of his drive. He was raised in Konohagakure, in the 3rd dimension (he is the 3rd dimension's physical equil to Mintao) and eventually used a jutsu he developed to go to the 1st dimension. Once he got there he created the Uzumaki rouges, bringing Uzumaki shinobi from other dimensions to the 1st to create a powerful orginization. His rival, Kagemaru Uchiha from the 9th Dimension arrived on the day he was supposed to capture Konoha, and was stopped. Kagemaru wiped out the Uzumaki Rouges, and nearly killed Jet himself. Over a long period of time they became comrades giving Jet a new goal, defeat Kagemaru; he joined an orginization named Haka and became best friends with Kagemaru as well as his rival, however Kagemaru died and Jet disbanded Haka, going into Hiding. 3 Years later Jet returned and is still gathering members for the revived Haka with the goal of making a statement to the shinobi of the world. During the 4th great ninja war, Jet has faced off against the 7 swordsman of the mist, including Zabuza, Kimmimaro, Kakuzu, and Obito. Before Kagemaru died, he switched his right eye with Jet's, leaving Jet with his Mangekyo, he used a special jutsu to give Jet complete control over the sharingan, enabling activation and deactivation of Mangekyo and regular at will, however he cannot use Kagemaru's Eternal Mangekyo he is capable of using the Susano'o, but not Amaterasu or any other Uchiha clan specialty. Personality Jet is always very straight forward, honest and humble. He always tries to justify his actions, and is more concerened about his own interestes than others, regardless he is thought to be fairly loyal. Appearance Jet resembles the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze, and with such he wears the same clothing (more or less to confuse enemies, but also to mess with people). Abilities Jet has no Kekkei Genkai naturally, but was given Kagemaru Uchiha's left eye. Kekkei Genkai info is from Kagemaru's page and is slightly altered. Kekkei Genkai Jet's Mangekyo ability was to be able to mirror any other Uchiha's Mangekyo and it's abilities for a brief time. Each time he used this ability he damaged his eyes, causing him temporary blindness. It is also known that Susano'o does very little damage to his sharingan.Jet is limited with it's use, so he cannot mirror Chakra Natures, use Tsukayomi, Amaterasu, or any other Uchiha Specialty other than Susano'o (it is suspected Kagemaru intentionally gave Jet the Susano'o because Jet's version of Susano'o is different than Kagemaru's). Part I When Jet was young he was unsure of his drive. He was raised in Konohagakure, in the 3rd dimension (he is the 3rd dimension's physical equil to Mintao) and eventually used a jutsu he developed to go to the 1st dimension. Once he got there he created the Uzumaki rouges, bringing Uzumaki shinobi from other dimensions to the 1st to create a powerful orginization. His rival, Kagemaru Uchiha from the 9th Dimension arrived on the day he was supposed to capture Konoha, and was stopped. Kagemaru wiped out the Uzumaki Rouges, and nearly killed Jet himself. Over a long period of time they became comrades giving jet a new goal, defeat Kagemaru; he joined an orginization named Haka and became best friends with Kagemaru as well as his rival, however Kagemaru died and jet disbanded Haka, going into Hiding. Part II Jet returned and is still gathering members for the revived Haka with the goal of making a statement to the shinobi of the world. During the 4th great ninja war, Jet has faced off against the 7 swordsman of the mist, including Zabuza, Kimmimaro, Kakuzu, and Obito. Before Kagemaru died, he switched his right eye with jets, leaving jet with his Mangekyo, he used a special jutsu to give Jet complete control over the sharingan, enabling activation and deactivation of Mangekyo and regular at will, however he cannot use Kagemaru's Eternal Mangekyo he is capable of using the Susano'o, but not Amaterasu or any other Uchiha clan specialty. Trivia *Affiliation: Haka *Current Ninja Rank: Jounin / Anbu *Registered Ninja #: 482319 *Date of Birth: March 8 *Age: 34 *Zodiac Sign: - *Height: 5'08 *Weight: 145.7 lbs *Blood Type: B- *Favorite Foods: Ramen & Yakitori *Least Favorite Foods: Sushi *Hobbies: Training *Assignments Completed: 31 D-Rank, 9 C-Rank, 3 B-Rank, 11 A-Rank, 29 S-Rank *Chakra Natures: Wind/Fire 'Jutsu' Blade of Wind Rasengan Double Rasengan Giant Rasengan Planetary Rasengan Wind Style: Bullet Flurry Wind Style: Solid Vortex Wind Style: Breathless Seal Wind Style: Vacuume Push Fire Style: Dancing Embers Fire Style: Waiving Flame Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bullets Fire Style: Burstshot Flame Single-Bullet Fire Style: Nile Flamethrower Summoning: Iron Maiden (Knight) Forbidden Secret Technique: Reaper Death Seal Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation Mind's Eye of the Kagura Fire Style: Golden Flame of Ra Susano'o Clone Technique Shadow Clone Technique Chakra Clone Technique (OC) Fire Clone Technique Category:DRAFT